wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 18
20:15 So, you had just had dealt with someone who tried to steal Francisco! 20:15 * ~Kite had also met with the sheriff! 20:16 * Kite is now known as Jo 20:16 <~Jo> Now, to our lair? 20:17 You meet back with the others! Cas was still catching up with Eben. 20:18 * ~Jo looks at them, trying to figure out what their deal is. 20:21 THey seem to just be catching up like old friends. 20:21 Nothing more than that! 20:23 * ~Jo *had* assumed Cas had a crush on him or something! 20:24 No, you don't get that. There's some attraction on Cas's end in a strictly knee-jerk sort of way. 20:26 * ~Jo is relieved by that, especially since he's supposedly into some woman who might arrest them all later. 20:29 Doesn't seem to be anything like that. Sofia takes francisco and kind of squeezes him. "I'm so sorry I put you down." 20:30 <~Jo> At least we rescued him. We ought to be a bit more careful from now on, though. You can always hand him over to me if need be. Or one of the others. 20:36 She hugs him. And also the stuffed raven. "Miss Sofia, that is quite all right! Please do not crush me." 20:40 * ~Jo pats Sofia consolingly and tries to get a feeling for what Eben is like. 20:43 Hmmm. Well educated. He's got a very posh accent, faded by his time here. Very... sharp you'd say. Very observant. 20:44 * ~Jo tries to work out why he's here, as he has no visible ... ancestry-tells. 20:46 That... you're not sure about. HE doesn't have any outer indicators of halfbreed ancestry. 20:47 * ~Jo chats with him pretty amiably. 20:51 He's a very personable fellow! HE's educated but not magically inclined. 20:51 * ~Jo tries not to flirt with him, but only partially succeeds. 20:53 He doesn't seem to respond to flirting! But he's very nice, and you wile away the hour that Lysander said he needed to get the horses ready to go. 20:55 <~Jo> I suppose we ought to get going. 20:58 Eben: Where are you staying? The Imperial? 20:59 <~Jo> Oh, with friends, of course. 21:11 Eben: Well, you know where I am, we'll have to go out for a drink or three. 21:13 <~Jo> That would be fun! 21:14 HE waves, and you make your way out of his funny little shop. 21:16 * ~Jo is sure to pay for the bird. 21:17 Sofia is happy! 21:18 * ~Jo heads out with her friends on the new horses! 21:32 You go by the ranch, and pick up your horses. Do you head out of town now, or are you going to linger in town a bit? 21:32 * ~Jo will probably... find out what Theo wants to do. 21:50 THeo: We should get to the caves before the sun goes down. The land gets... rough at night. 21:51 <~Jo> Right. Let's go! 21:52 How good is Jo at riding? 21:53 * ~Jo is pretty good at it! She is also used to camels. 22:09 SO you ride out! Theo leads the way, leading you into a series of rocky hills a couple miles out of town. Theo starts looking around, and pulls out a spyglass! 22:11 * ~Jo tries to stay alert! 22:14 <~Jo> What are you looking for? 22:24 Theo twists the spyglass, and magical energy illuminates intricate fillagree. "We set up signs to get us past the wards and illusions we set up to proect the hideout. 22:25 <~Jo> Clever! What do they look like? 22:27 Theo brings his horse over and offers you the spyglass. 22:27 * ~Jo takes it and looks through it, curiously! 22:30 You look through, and you see pockets of illusion and enchantment designed to confound people who come into this area and basically point them out the way they came in. 22:31 <~Jo> Clever! 22:32 <~Jo> I'm sure it would take me quite some time to get through all that. 22:34 Theo: Mmm. There's no raising a defense against them if you dont' know they're there, and they actually start a little ways out. 22:37 <~Jo> Quite a few layers, too--rather neatly done! 22:39 THeo guides the group through the wards deftly, though, without deactivating them. 22:41 * ~Jo thinks at him: It's terribly attractive when you do that. 22:51 Theo thinks back. "Do what?" 22:52 <~Jo> Magic. With excellence. 22:52 Theo: ... oh. I'm very good at it. 22:53 * ~Jo replies something *extremely* suggestive. 22:56 He flushes a bit, but finally, you get to a largish cave entrance. 22:56 <~Jo> How... suggestive. 22:59 * ~Jo heads in, following their lead! 23:01 Anya follows Theo, and you have to get off teh horses and lead them through a passage that is big, but not quite tall enough. 23:01 * ~Jo shrinks down a bit. 23:08 Eventually, though, you find yourself in largish cavern, lit by lanterns, candles, and a controlled bonfire at the center of teh 'room'. The cave is well appointed and furnished! There are five people clustered around a table near the fire. 18:14 <@Canto> The five don't seem terribly alarmed by your entry, though! 18:15 * ~Kite smiles at them rather tentatively and waits for an introduction! 18:16 * Kite is now known as Jo 18:16 <@Canto> One of them looks over. He's *huge* and he wears a long coat that obscures most of his body. "Hey, boss, see you got Anya back. What happened to the vampire that snagged her?" 18:16 <@Canto> Sofia shrinks back. 18:18 <~Jo> Oh, she's here with us. We rescued her. 18:23 <@Canto> The five then turn toward you! 18:27 * ~Jo waves. 18:27 * ~Jo turns to Theo. "Perhaps you ought to be the one to introduce me." 18:30 <@Canto> So there's the big guy who talked first. You can tell that he's wearing a glamour that does nothing to make him smaller. He's just built like a small wall. 18:31 <@Canto> Next to him, there's a woman. She's very lovely, and is covered in fine, irridescent scales in lovely patterns. 18:33 * ~Jo *somehow* does not say anything flirtatious! ... yet. 18:50 <@Canto> And next to her, there is... a mechanical man. Well. The body is a bit spindly and not really masculine or feminine. instead of a head, there's a clear glass bowl, and in there is a fish. 18:51 * ~Jo doesn't stare, but only because she's making an effort. 18:54 <@Canto> Next around the table is a rather plain-looking and unremarkable young man who, as you watch, just becomes breathtakingly handsome. 18:58 * ~Jo *does* smile at him. 19:00 <@Canto> He smiles back! And gives you and Sofia a wink. Sofia tries to wink back but just blinks at him. 19:01 <@Canto> Finally there's another woman, dressed in rugged leathers with her feet on the table, with native american features, eyeing the newcomers up suspiciously. "What's all this, boss?" 19:02 <~Jo> We're joining up. 19:02 <@Canto> Anya: We collect strays now. 19:03 <~Jo> I'm not sure I qualify as a stray. 19:03 <@Canto> Theo: Implying that I've ever done anything but. 19:09 <@Canto> Theo: Jo, Caspar, Sofia and Francisco here want to join up. I've seen them all in action, so has Anya. I think they can be a big help. 19:10 <~Jo> I certainly hope to be! 19:12 <~Jo> I am not completely without skills. 19:17 <@Canto> Anya: Go ahead and show them, Jo. We all had to prove ourselves. 19:18 <~Jo> Show them what? 19:22 * ~Jo smiles, attempting to look innocent. This doesn't really work. 19:25 <@Canto> Theo: She' 19:26 <@Canto> She's another magicker, which'll be useful to back me up on big workings. And... go on, show them, Jo. 19:27 <~Jo> Hmm. 19:28 * ~Jo decides to do something... impressive... and attempts to conjure, from nothing, a working train engine. This is going to take most of her magic and leave her pretty worn out, but she's trying to be impressive! 19:31 * ~Jo is a bit of a showoff that way. 19:31 <@Canto> Where do you put the train engine? 19:31 <~Jo> ((Right inside the cave, if there's room.)) 19:34 <@Canto> Oh, plenty of room. And it wipes you out, but it's very impressive. 19:35 <~Jo> There. 19:36 <@Canto> Large man: ... all right, that's pretty good. 19:37 <~Jo> I have some other skills as well, of course. Shooting, fencing, seduction and of course I *am* rather decorative. 19:39 <@Canto> Handsome man: How about him? 19:39 <@Canto> He points at Caspar: I 19:40 <@Canto> Caspar: I'm not going to conjure up a bloody whale, if that's what you're asking. But i can do this. 19:41 <@Canto> Caspar concentrates, and the air in the cave gets cooler, and moisture is pulled from the air and forms a lovely ice swan! 19:43 <@Canto> Sofia applauds. 19:45 <@Canto> The robot/fish person speaks in a mechanical voice that is vaguely feminine. "Oh. That's very good. 19:45 <~Jo> Pretty! 19:45 <@Canto> Big man: All right, so the brits bring a lot ot the table. What about her? 19:46 <@Canto> Sofia grins toothily, showing off her fangs. "I'm a vampire, of course." 19:48 <@Canto> The snake woman looks at Sofia, and back at ANya. "The same one...?" 19:49 <@Canto> Anya nods. "Yes. We have mostly come to terms with things. 19:52 <~Jo> Almost entirely! 19:55 <@Canto> Large Man: And I hesitate to ask, but the skull... gentleman? 19:56 <@Canto> Francisco: Hello! I am ready to be an outlaw. I am possessed of very very much arcane knowledge and I know many spells! 19:58 <~Jo> He's a spellbook, very good company, *and* quite a good singer. 20:04 <@Canto> Sofia nods. Theo looks them over. "Satisfied? Right. So, left to right, this is Terrence, Sally, Gretta, Ricardo, and Feather. 20:05 <~Jo> Very happy to meet you all! 20:05 <@Canto> For what it's worth, Terrence seems to have asian features, Ricardo seems of hispanic descent. Sally and Gretta, it's tough to tell. 20:10 <~Jo> I hope very much to be of use. 20:21 <@Canto> Terrence: Should I get them set up with places to sleep? 20:22 <@Canto> Theo nods, and he goes of to do that, the group dispersing a bit. 20:22 <~Jo> I'm with Crafter. 20:22 <@Canto> Err, Terrence goes off to do that, Theo stays. 20:24 <@Canto> Though he stops when you say that, and you get a few looks. 20:25 <@Canto> Terrence: Huh. 20:26 <@Canto> Sally looks between the two of you. "Didn't think Theo liked girls." 20:26 <@Canto> She speaks with a distinct WEst Indies accent. 20:26 <@Canto> Feather, at this point, stalks out. 20:26 <~Jo> I'm not sure I qualify. 20:28 <@Canto> Ricardo smiles from where he sits at the table, shuffling cards. "Are you sure? Have you *seen* you?" 20:30 <~Jo> I'll be a man tomorrow. 20:31 <@Canto> Ricado: Huh. 20:31 <@Canto> Ricardo: So? 20:32 <~Jo> I don't know if he likes men or women, but he does like me. 20:33 <@Canto> Ricardo: What difference does it make? 20:33 <@Canto> Theo: Okay. This settled? Yes, Jo and I are involved. That wont' be a problem, will it? 20:33 <@Canto> Sally: Nto with any of us. I'd better... go talk to Feather. 20:34 <@Canto> She leaves! Theo looks confused. 20:34 <~Jo> She had hopes in that direction. ... I *am* sorry. 20:34 <@Canto> Theo blinks. "She did? 20:34 <~Jo> I don't know why else she would be upset. 20:35 <@Canto> Theo: She never said anything. 20:36 <~Jo> Would it have helped? 20:38 <@Canto> Theo: Helped what? 20:38 <~Jo> Her situation. What would have happened if she had said something? 20:40 <@Canto> Theo: Oh. i don't... think so. I suppose it depends on what she might have wanted? 20:42 * ~Jo shakes her head. 20:42 <~Jo> Then she knew. I'll try not to be too... overtly happy. 20:47 <@Canto> Theo frowns, but shakes his head. "Well, come on, I'll show you around." 20:47 <~Jo> I would like a tour. And of course, you did make certain... promises. 21:03 <@Canto> Theo nods. "Of course." He leads you all deeper into the caves, which is a natural system seemingly expanded by magic." 21:04 <~Jo> Is that quartz on the ceiling? 21:11 <@Canto> Theo smiles. "It's a natural magical conductor in this area." He gestures, and some of the quartz crystals start to glow, providing a natural illumination! 21:11 <~Jo> That's beautiful, I quite like that. 21:15 <~Jo> Is that why you chose this cave? 21:37 <@Canto> Theo: I chose it mostly because it didnt' run across any fault lines so we could expand it as needed. The quartz in the region was a happy accident. 21:38 <~Jo> It's lovely. 21:38 <@Canto> He leads you through a hallway/passageway. "I'm still working on getting electrics running through here for light and heaters." 21:40 <~Jo> Perhaps I could help with that. 21:40 <~Jo> Perhaps you could use the quartz to channel electricity magically. 21:42 <@Canto> "I've been working on that, I'd be glad for your help. I keep getting... distracted with other ideas." 21:42 <@Canto> Anya: It does get cold here in the nights. I think you can be surprised by how cold. 21:43 <~Jo> I think we might find a way to stay warm. 21:45 <@Canto> Casper flushes! Anya rolls her eyes. 21:45 <@Canto> Sofia: Is it fire? 21:47 <~Jo> Cuddling, I should say. 21:53 <@Canto> Sofia: Oh! Much nicer than fire. 21:57 <~Jo> Yes. Also, demons are a bit cold-resistant. 21:58 <@Canto> Terrence comes out of a side passage. "I can show you to your rooms." 21:58 <@Canto> Casper: Roomm? 21:58 <@Canto> Casper: Rooms? 21:58 <@Canto> TErrence: Well. Caves with curtains and beds, but they're comfy enough. 21:59 * ~Jo nods. 21:59 <~Jo> I'd like to know where they'll be too. 22:04 <@Canto> Terrance nods. "Well, follow me." 22:04 * ~Jo does! 22:05 <@Canto> Theo: I'm going to head to my workshop. Terrance will show you the way when you're settled in. 22:05 <~Jo> Thank you. 22:06 * ~Jo doesn't kiss him, but does give him rather a smouldering look! 22:12 * ~Jo then follows Terrance away. 22:15 <@Canto> Youre shown to a small, cozy..... burrow? Den? 22:17 <@Canto> It's roughly room shaped, and very clean, actually. Not a lot of cracks or crevices, with some furs and skins covering the floor. There's a small bed and a chest, and a small desk and chair. at the back, there's a wood burning stove, with a pipe that goes into the cave wall to catch all the smoke. 22:18 <~Jo> It's rather lovely! Who'll stay here? 22:19 <@Canto> Terrance: Whoever wishes to. They're all pretty uniform. I shaped the stone myself. 22:21 <~Jo> You have an elemental affinity, or are you a mage? 22:24 <@Canto> TErrence: Just have a way with rock. 22:24 <@Canto> He pats the cave wall. 22:25 <~Jo> Like Cas's way with ice. Or water. 22:26 <@Canto> Terrence nods. "I suppose so. Never been one for casting spells myself." 22:28 * ~Jo smiles at him, wondering if he's into men. Of course, she does not ask. 22:29 <@Canto> Sofia rushes in! She sets her stuffed bird up proudly on the desk. "I like this room." 22:30 <~Jo> That looks lovely there, don't you think? 22:31 <@Canto> Sofia: You want to be flatmates, Jo? I dont take up much room in the bed.... 22:33 <~Jo> I'll be staying with Crafter, I think. 22:33 <~Jo> Unless he kicks me out, of course. 22:44 <@Canto> Sofia: Oh, okay! Francisco: 22:44 <@Canto> Francisco: I dare say a room would be wasted on me! 22:48 <~Jo> Probably. But it might be nice to have a place to go. 22:53 <@Canto> Francisco: I can do with a hat box! If you have one. 22:54 <~Jo> I shall conjure one tomorrow morning. I'm a bit worn out tonight, I'm afraid. The engine was rather... taxing. 22:56 <@Canto> Terrence: Impressive, though. Is it gonna... vnaish again? 22:57 <~Jo> Oh no, it's not illusion. 22:57 <~Jo> I made it. And it *does* work. 22:58 <@Canto> TErrence: Oh, huh. Well the boss will be happy to pull it apart, I'm sure. 22:59 <~Jo> That's the main reason I chose it. We have a couple of projects going that it'll be useful for. 23:09 <@Canto> Terrence: Well, good. Nice to see some new faces. 23:10 <~Jo> Some very lovely new faces, too, don't you think? 23:11 <@Canto> Terrence: Hrm. I guess? Human faces all look pretty much the same to me. ... hopefully that isn't terribly speciest. 23:11 <~Jo> I don't think it is! But what a unique point of view. 23:16 <@Canto> HE shakes, and his image shimmer, and he goes from a man to a creature covered in white-blue fur! 23:18 <~Jo> Oh! I don't know what you are, but you're very beautiful. 23:21 <@Canto> He gives a big, toothy grin. I'm a Yeti, technically. A long way from home. 23:22 <~Jo> Oh! It must be quite warm enough for you, then. You have lovely fur. 23:23 <@Canto> Terrence: The nights are quite nice. I try not to leave the caves during the day. 23:24 <@Canto> Terrence: Usually I just look after the hideout. 23:27 <~Jo> That sounds cozy, to tell you the truth. I am not sure what use I'll be. 23:30 <@Canto> Terrence: You made a *train*. I think you'll do fine. 23:31 <~Jo> I hope Feather will be all right. 23:33 <@Canto> Terrence: she runs pretty hot, but cools off quickly. She's probably more kicking herself for not making a move sooner. Theo never seemed... interested in girls at all. Or boys. Or anyone. so I think she reckoned she had plenty of time. 23:34 <~Jo> ... I'm a succubus, you know. I do have rather an unfair advantage. 23:35 <@Canto> He snorts. "You say that like being a succubus would give you any advantage over Theo. No, at a guess, he likes you because you can conjure a working train engine from memory." 23:35 <~Jo> Well, yes. But I imagine most people wouldn't think that. 23:42 <@Canto> Terrence: People who know him would. 23:42 <@Canto> Terrence: Anyway, dont' worry about it. 23:43 <~Jo> I shall try not to. 23:48 <~Jo> Show me to his workshop? 23:53 <@Canto> He shows you as the others get settled into their new 'rooms'. You're lead to a large cavern, one with some natural lightly coming up from above, and a workshop with very many devices,completed and half completed, littering the place. 23:54 * ~Jo gets distracted almost immediately by a half-completed coffee machine, and picks it up, examining it while deftly stepping around other objects. 23:55 <@Canto> There is some method to the madness here, it's not a total mess, and it's not like half completed bombs are just sitting on the floor, but it still manages to make this huge cavern look cluttered. 23:57 <~Jo> Oh, I think I see what it's missing. 23:59 <~Jo> Crafter? ... Theo? 00:04 <@Canto> You hear a voice! There's kind of like...two levels, there level that you're on, and there's kind of a smaller little landing with some roughly carved stops that leads to a bedroom area. 00:06 * ~Jo heads for the landing. 00:09 <@Canto> HE is straightening out his messy bed. 00:10 * ~Jo starts helping. 00:10 <~Jo> We're going to need that. And I think I've worked out the missing parts of the coffee machine. 00:22 <@Canto> Theo: Oh! What does it need? 00:23 <~Jo> A flux modulator. I think I can make one if you've got some copper wire and a nail around here somewhere. 00:34 <@Canto> Theo: What kind of nail? Steel? Iron? Orichalcum? 00:37 <~Jo> Steel or iron will do. 00:37 <~Jo> Real will work better than conjured. 00:48 <@Canto> He nods, and makes his eay dwn to his workspace. "I try not to use conjured components in my devices just for that reason. Sometimes there's unforseen interactions depending on where and what the conjured item is composted from. 00:49 * ~Jo follows. 00:49 <~Jo> I've noticed that. Your friends don't seem to object to us too much. Apart from Feather. 01:01 <@Canto> Theo: I didn't think they would. More people in the gang is ueful. And as long as nothing much changes beside that, I don't anticipate any issues. 01:03 <~Jo> What else would change? 01:08 <@Canto> Theo: ... nothing forseen. 01:14 <~Jo> I want to help you. Not disrupt things. 01:18 <@Canto> Theo: Things will get disrupted. It's inevitable. The only way to not disrupt things is to be dead. 01:21 <~Jo> That's true. 01:21 <~Jo> Do I fit here? 01:30 <@Canto> Theo gives a smile. "I think so. I suspect that's more up to you than you might think. But I think you'll be fine." 01:35 <~Jo> I don't see any shackles. 01:40 <@Canto> Theo: Sure there are. You're already working on the coffee machine. 01:40 <~Jo> I was hoping you meant *literal* ones. You *did* promise to shackle me and keep me as part of your hoard. 01:42 <@Canto> Theo: I could come up with something. 01:42 <@Canto> Theo kisses her! 22:20 <@Coil> So! Next morning, I should think. 22:23 * ~Jo wakes up and looks around! 22:24 <@Coil> Theo is not at the bed! He is in the work area, pulling apart what can only be described as a chunk of train. 22:25 * ~Jo turns into a man again, as promised, and hugs Theo from behind. 22:25 * Jo is now known as Joe 22:29 <@Coil> Theo: Morning. 22:30 <~Joe> Good morning. 22:35 <@Coil> How'd you sleep, not too cold? 22:37 <~Joe> Not at all. It was very comfortable. You're gloriously warm. 22:37 <@Coil> Benefits of being a dragon. 22:43 <~Joe> Even an electrical dragon, apparently. 22:43 <~Joe> What are you working on? 22:46 <@Coil> Just disassembly for now, adding the engine to my hoard. 22:46 <~Joe> I expected more piles, to be honest. It is a *lovely* hoard. 22:57 <@Coil> Hoard doesn't mean 'disorganized'. Anya things there should be more 'piles of gold' but those are *massively* uncomfortable to sleep on no matter what form you're in. 22:57 <~Joe> Really? Even as a fulldragon? 23:04 <@Coil> Theo nods. "IT's *very* uncomfortable." 23:06 <~Joe> Then I shall certainly not make the attempt. 23:06 * ~Joe kisses him on the neck and then goes to get dressed. "I hope you slept well. I know I kick sometimes." 23:07 <@Coil> Theo: I slept as well as I normally do. 23:08 <~Joe> I should have given you a dream. 23:16 <@Coil> Theo: Hmmm. Do you often do that? 23:18 <~Joe> Most of the time. 23:20 <@Coil> Theo: Can you give yourself dreams? 23:20 <@Coil> Theo: Oh! I should measure your brain. 23:20 <~Joe> When I choose to. Measure away! 23:24 <@Coil> Theo moves over to a bin and starts pulling out various bits and bobs. 23:28 * Glyph (Canto@Nightstar-g86l51.wa.comcast.net) has joined #TheoJoJo 23:28 * Glyph (Canto@Nightstar-g86l51.wa.comcast.net) Quit (Connection closed) 23:28 * Glyph (Canto@Nightstar-g86l51.wa.comcast.net) has joined #TheoJoJo 23:28 * @Coil (Canto@Nightstar-g86l51.wa.comcast.net) Quit (Ping timeout: 121 seconds) 23:29 ((interneeeeeet)) 23:31 * ~Joe follows him. "What are you going to measure about it? 23:37 Theo: How it works, mostly. What frequency it transmits on. 23:39 <~Joe> Oh, do feel free, then. 23:42 * ~Joe heads over to him, fully dressed. 23:45 Theo has cobbled together a scanning device in very short order. "It's a bit slapdash, but it should do the job...." 23:49 <~Joe> I like your experimentations. 23:58 He hands Joe a wired metal crown, connected by cables to an armiture. 23:59 * ~Joe puts it on and adjusts the cables. 00:06 <~Joe> Now what, darling? 00:09 Theo adjusts some dials and switches, and checks a gauge --- no, a clock that he wired into the device. Try projecting something. 00:09 "" 00:09 * ~Joe sends him an *extremely* inappropriate image. 00:22 Theo: Is that... possible? Just trying to work on the logistics of that. 00:23 <~Joe> I'm not sure. Would you like to try later? 00:31 Theo: YEs. You know, for science. 00:32 <~Joe> I *love* science. 00:38 THeo gives a dragony grin, then checks the clock he made into a gauge. "Darn, I missed. Try again. Maybe something less... distracting." 00:40 * ~Joe tries the image of a night sky instead. 00:51 Theo watches the clock this time, nodding. "Hmmmm. Try again? MAybe something... aural instead of visual." 00:51 * ~Joe makes Theo think he's hearing a piano concerto. 00:57 Theo watches the clock. "Same wavelength. Huh. Very interesting. Can you make me smell something? 01:00 * ~Joe tries cinnamon buns! 01:04 Theo sniffs, and nods, checking the clock. "Well, now I'm hungry." 01:05 <~Joe> We should get breakfast. 01:11 Theo nods. "Ricardo cooks, usually." 01:12 <~Joe> Is he good at it? 01:12 Theo: He's a damn find cook. That's why Anya hasn't eaten him yet. 20:17 I believe the plan was to go for breakfast. Ricardo is apparently the cook! 20:19 * Joe does, looking extraordinarily dapper! And male today. He always wears a good suit, but Joe looks perpetually rumpled. 20:20 You find Sofia, with Francisco sitting on the table next to her. They're both wearing cowboy hats. 20:22 What lovely hats! 20:23 Good morning! 20:34 Sofia beams! She's still wearing her flowing white dress. "Hello! We're bandits now. Have to dress the part, you know." 20:36 You look lovely as always! 20:37 Sofia: You too! Ricardo said I was pretty too. I said if he touched me I'd eat him. 20:38 Sofia: That was probably mean. He reminds me of.... someone. 20:38 Dmitri? 20:38 Sofia: I don't think so. 20:38 She frowns a little in consternation. 20:38 Your father, perhaps? 20:40 Sofia: No! Papa was not like that. 20:40 I suppose you read his mind to make sure he really *did* have, er, intent? 20:42 Sofia: No. I was just being mean. I should apologize. HE does think I'm pretty though. 20:42 You are. He has good eyes. 20:44 She giggles, and Ricardo comes over, giving a stunning smile as he puts food on the table. Grits, bacon, biscuits. Lots and lots of bacon. 20:44 Goodness, did you butcher a pig this morning? 20:46 Ricardo: I have to feed two dragons, you know. 20:46 And me, which is not *quite* as bad as that but still rather more than ordinary humans. 20:48 Ricardo: Hmm, should I have made more? 20:50 No, no, not at all. I can always tap into the electricity. 20:51 Ricardo: Ah, gotcha. Do you eat actual food or just energy? 20:51 Food. 20:52 Energy when I don't have the option. 20:54 Ricardo: Well, try the food first, before you start draining the batteries dry. 20:54 He smiles, and puts a plate of crits in front of you! 20:55 (... grits. Though now I'm picturing a bowl of twenty sided dice.) 20:55 ((HUNGRY FOR CRITS)) 20:55 It smells marvellous! 20:55 * Joe eats up. 20:59 Anya wanders out yawning. You can tell just by looking at her that she's just in a much, much better mood than she's been in. She grabs a plate of pretty much just bacon. 21:00 * Joe waves at her. "Good morning. Sleep well?" 21:02 Anya: Ahhhh, better than I have in weeks. 21:05 Floor sleeping? Cave? Lover? 21:08 Anya smiles enigmatically. Teeth. 21:08 Theo: She sleeps best with her hoard nearby. 21:09 That makes sense to me. 21:12 Theo: It's a dragon thing. Even I feel it, but not that bad. 21:14 Hmm. I suppose you could always compress the hoard and bring it with you. 21:19 Theo: Huh. tHat's... pretty brilliant, really. 21:19 Anya is clearly thinking about this, a piece of bacon she's chewing on sticking out of her mouth in a very unladylike way. 21:20 * Joe smiles. "You give me too much credit, I think. But it's important to be well-rested." 21:25 Anya: I'm thinking about it. I do not know if I like the idea of making it smaller. 21:27 It also might be possible to form a psychic link with it. Which would carry some risks, of course. 21:30 Theo: I think that Dragons do have a psychic link with it already. What do you propose? 21:30 Using the link to make it feel close by. 21:37 Anya: Would that... work? 21:38 Oh yes. 21:42 Anya: How would you do it? 21:45 I would use my telepathy and some magic--specifically, I'd probably Mark all your things and tie the mark to some object you can keep with you at all times. 21:58 Anya: All right. Come with me! 21:58 She gets up abruptly and sweeps out of the dining area. 21:59 * Joe follows her. 22:05 She leads you to a glittering cavern of treasures! This is much more... what you'd expect of a dragon's hoard. 22:06 There are treasures in here that turn even your experienced eye -- items with no apparent value beyond their archaeological worth. 22:06 .... all right, I'm impressed. 22:07 It will take significant time for me to Mark all of it, unless I take a magical shortcut or two to amplify the effect. 22:09 Anya: There's no rush. I don't expect to take any trips far away from it again. 22:09 A lot of the treasures are clearly from her homeland. 22:11 There's a better way. I think I can enhance your emotional connection with it and Mark it from your attachment. 22:12 Anya: Enhance it? 22:13 Make it stronger temporarily. I might ask Crafter for help. 22:16 Anya thinks. "I don't know if I like the idea of my head getting monkeyed with more than it has been." 22:17 It's up to you. I could do it manually for a few weeks. 22:19 Hmmm, can you give me a roll? 22:21 ((4!)) 22:22 As you're looking around the hoard, you spot something that looks vaguely familiar in a 'just can't place it' way. 22:23 What's that? 22:24 * Joe points. 22:27 It's a golden scepter, of the sort that you always see in woodcuttings of oldtimey kings and cardinals. 22:27 Anya: Oh, that comes from home. I took that from my father's hoard after I killed him. 22:28 What does it do? 22:30 Anya: Nothing, as far as I know. Just glitters. 22:31 I think I've seen it somewhere before. 22:31 May I pick it up and examine it? 22:31 It is *definitely* magical, though you can't tell what it does. It just.... strikes you as imporant. 22:31 Anya: If you wish. 22:31 * Joe picks it up and takes a closer look! 22:37 It's definitely solid gold, with a ruby set in it. 22:37 Gimme another roll! 22:39 ((8!)) 22:41 Your mother talked about this being missing from a dig in Russia. Like, conspicuously absent from an old tomb. 22:43 Oh! Mother mentioned a piece like this being missing from a tomb in Russia. 22:45 Like I said, it is heavily magical, though you're not sure how. 22:45 Anya: Father never told me where he got it. 22:45 Anya: ... of course, he didn't tell me much of anything, then I killed him. 22:45 Western Russia, between Moscow and St. Petersburg. 22:58 Anya: I know it is magic, but I do not know what it does. Iv'e never worried too much about it, to be honest. 22:59 May I borrow it for a few tests? 23:00 Anya: If you wish, I trust you. Just dont' take it out of the caves. 23:02 I won't. And don't worry, I've no interest in ruling anything. 23:07 Anya laughs. "If you can tell me what it does, I would be appreciative." 23:07 I shall certainly try! 23:08 Let me know if you want me to mark everything individually or take the shorter route; it'll probably take a few weeks but I've no particularly pressing business at the moment I think. 23:13 ... well. Let's try the short way. One never knows, after all. 23:16 All right. I should like to ask Crafter's help, if that's all right. 23:17 Anya shrugs. "Do what you need to. I did not like being away from this place." 23:18 All right. I'll talk to him about it, we might do it tomorrow perhaps, if you liek. 23:24 ANya nods, and you head out with the scepter! 23:25 * Joe goes to find Theo! 23:30 As you leave Anya's cave, you run into Feather. 23:31 Good morning. I feel we should talk. 23:31 * Joe is, most likely, unrecognizable. 23:32 She peers at you. "Who're you?" 23:34 Oh, my apologies. Joseph Blackwell. We met last night when I was... significantly more female in appearance. 23:38 Feather: Oh. You're her. So that's your thing? You change back and forth? 23:48 I'm not sure I have a "thing," exactly. I do change back and forth. 23:57 I'm a dilettante. 00:00 Feather blinks. "So, you and the boss, huh?" 00:01 Yes. 00:02 He's rather special. 00:08 She flushes a little, and looks away. "Fine, fine. I'll play nice. Not your fault. I'm Feather. I do most of the tracking around here." 00:10 Now *that* is a useful skill! I do not expect to be terribly useful. And I appreciate your kindness. For what it's worth, I *do* apologize for the ... difficulty. 00:11 Feather: Shoulda just taken Ricardo's advice and showed up in his bed naked at some point. The boss dont' notice the little things that well. 00:12 He *really* doesn't. 00:12 I quite blatantly propositioned him. 00:15 Feather snorts a bit. "You'd basicaly hafta." 00:16 I very much did. And I don't think he'd've been the slightest bit interested if I weren't a caster. 00:21 Feather bristles again. "He ain't that shallow." 00:25 It's not shallowness at all. It's more that we... think alike in many ways. Many shared interests. 00:25 Similar backgrounds. 00:27 Feather: you mean that taechnical stuff. Yeah, I guess. Truth is I don't understand most of what he says when he starts getting into that stuff. 00:28 I do. Though my grasp on theory is, alas, dreadful. 00:33 Feather: Arright. Just don't mess with him or I'll shoot ya. 00:34 Agreed. You're lovely, you know. When it's time, you'll find the right person or people. 00:40 Feather: Damn straight. 00:40 She turns around and leaves you be. 00:44 * Joe goes on to look for Theo! 00:47 You almost run into a fish on a robot body. 00:49 Oh! Hello! 00:57 Good morning. 00:59 Gretta: Salutations, air-breather! 01:03 I don't think I've ever met someone like you before! 21:41 Gretta: Like me? How do you mean? 21:43 <~Joe> A mechanical body and a piscine self! 21:48 Gretta: Oh, yes, that. 21:48 Gretta: Do you like it? 21:51 She flexes a bit, showing off spindly arms. 21:55 <~Joe> Yes! You're fascinating, in fact! I am sure you are tired of telling about how you came to be, though. 21:58 Gretta: Same way as anyone! I was spawned by my parents. 21:59 <~Joe> Do all American fish talk? 22:05 Gretta: They often dont have much to say, find. Just... food, food, food, mate, food, food, food AGH PREDATOR food, food, food, mate.... 22:05 Gretta: It gets rather tireseome. 22:07 <~Joe> I've never heard them! 22:08 Gretta: I dont' recommend it. 22:22 <~Joe> How is it you are so intelligent? 22:24 Gretta: I don't know! Prometheus thinks I'm touched by energies from FAe in some way, though! 22:25 <~Joe> Marvellous! I am a demon myself. 22:25 <~Joe> What is your role here? 22:34 Gretta: Oh, I assist Prometheus as an engineer mostly. From what I understand, you are something of an engineer as well. What's your specialty? 22:39 <~Joe> I fear I have none! I am a dreadful dillettante. 22:44 Gretta: Oh my. We'll have to cure you of that. I specialize in munitions, mostly. I... rather like explosions. 22:44 Gretta: They're just fun. 22:46 <~Joe> ARE they? 22:48 The little fish bobs excitedly in the glass bowl... you think that's enthusiastic nodding. 22:51 <~Joe> I am as ever an eager student! 22:58 She pats your arm with a metal hand! A bit hard at first, then she adjusts. 23:00 <~Joe> Did you build the body? How did you come to have it? 23:04 Gretta: It is of my own design! I built a small device to allow me to be heard, first. That was challenging, and took some time. 23:05 <~Joe> How did you do it without hands? 23:13 Gretta: I used tiny twigs held in my mouth. As I said, it wasn't easy! 23:15 <~Joe> Goodness! I am not sure I would have the inner fortitude to do that. 23:26 Gretta: Well, one of the benefits I enjoy from my.. magnified state is an increased lifespan, apparently! Good thing, too. 23:27 <~Joe> Indeed! I do not know much about fish, but I do not think their lifespan is terribly long. 23:44 Gretta: Alas, no, but then I've never felt at home among my 'own kind'. 23:49 <~Joe> I should think Crafter and I are your own kind, really! 23:50 Gretta: Oh yes, definitely. I am quite happy here. Tell me... do you also know magic? I've never been able to make it work right. 23:51 <~Joe> Oh yes! Of course it's demon magic, which is a bit different. 00:03 Gretta: Prometheus has tried to teach me, but I just can't make it work. 00:07 <~Joe> Perhaps you have more of an affinity for my type of magic. Some people do! 00:56 * Coil (Canto@Nightstar-g86l51.wa.comcast.net) Quit (NS Quit: ) 23:33 ((Here!)) 23:34 Gretta puts metal hands over her bowl in a way that suggests someone covering their mouth in an exaggerated 'oh my' manner. 23:40 GRetta: You mean..... *demon* magic? 23:53 Yes! ... it's just a different dimension, we're not the Biblical type of demons. 23:55 Gretta: Oh... oh, I suppose that's true. It's just that the first book I ever read was a bible! 23:56 There are quite a few of those about! 23:59 Quite a good read too, if you skip the begats. Session Close: Wed Nov 07 00:00:00 2018 00:00 Gretta: I rather liked those. Theey were comforting. 00:02 An excellent sleep aid, if nothing else! 00:09 Gretta: I read it a lot. Or at least the parts of the bible that I had found. 00:11 Gretta: Maybe you can teach me some *demon* magic? 00:13 I would love to! 00:18 Gretta: Lovely! Oh, I'm very excited now. 00:18 Do you want to do it now? 00:22 Gretta: Oh, that would be lovely if it's not too much trouble! 00:22 The fish in the bowl bobs happily. 00:24 Let's find somewhere quiet and peaceful to work. 00:26 Gretta: Follow me! 00:27 * Joe does, quite happily! 00:36 She takes you to her own little cave. Another workshop! Though not as large as Theo's, there are several other bodies all lined up against a wall, sans fishbowl, like they're outfits hung on a rack. 00:38 Marvellous! 00:38 * Joe takes her through meditation first! 00:42 What do you try to teach her? 00:49 * Joe tries to teach her conjuration--something quite small, like a pebble. 00:55 She's a very good student. When she tries to conjure it.... she conjures a small quantity of snow that falls onto the workbench. 00:59 Oh! That's very beautiful. 00:59 ... and useful, really. I wonder if you have ice inclinations like Cas does. 01:08 Gretta: I tried to make a pebble! 01:12 Hm. Try to conjure a piece of bread. 01:15 She does so! she conjures a tiny piece of bread. 01:18 Hmm. Try a pebble again. 01:23 She concentrates! And drops a pile of sand on the workbench, on top of the snow! 01:24 ... close. 01:30 Try again! 01:34 She does... and this time, conjures up a frog. 01:36 Gretta: Oh dear, that's not right, is it? 01:36 ... dear me, that isn't at all what you were looking for. 01:37 * Joe catches the frog. "I don't suppose you have an extra bowl? It seems much too dry for a frog to survive here on its own." 01:49 Gretta nods, and indicates several empty bowls on a shelf! 01:50 * Joe puts a bit of water in one of them and puts the frog in, making sure it can't escape (but can breathe). 01:50 How odd. I'm not sure why that would happen. Sand is only *smaller* pebbles, after all. 01:54 The frog seems very confused. 01:56 Sorry, little fellow. 01:56 All right, one more time. Center yourself, trance a bit, then pebble. 01:57 She conjures a pebble! Which hits you in the eye. 01:59 Ouch! 01:59 * Joe picks it up, eye closed and watering, and inspects the pebble with his working, open eye! 02:00 It's a diamond. 02:01 * Retrieving #TheoJoJo modes... 02:01 That... is a diamond. I think. 02:01 * Joe looks at it blearily. 02:02 I think you're going to need to practice! But still, that's a very good start! 02:02 It looks like a good quality! 02:05 A very *nice* diamond. You definitely have a talent, it will just take practice. 02:07 Gretta: Are you all right? I can build you a new eye, if you need! 02:09 Oh, I'm fine, it's just a bruise, I think. 02:12 Gretta: Oh, good, I don't know how I would build you a new eye. 02:13 Gretta: Id' figure it out, though! 02:15 I believe it! And Crafter would probably help. 02:15 ... I wonder where he's gotten to. 02:17 Gretta: Where did you leave him last? 02:20 ((I don't remember! Was he in bed when Joe woke up?)) 02:22 ((You left him eating breakfast.)) 02:23 ((Lets pause here for now, though, I'm falling asleep.)) 02:23 Eating breakfast! ... I will go check on him, if you don't mind. 02:23 ((Ditto!)) 19:54 * Joe has gone to check on Theo! 19:56 You find Theo eating breakfast and chatting with Sofia and Francisco. 19:57 Good morning! 20:13 * Disconnected 20:13 * Attempting to rejoin channel #TheoJoJo 20:13 * Rejoined channel #TheoJoJo 20:21 ((Hi? You still here?)) 20:21 ((Yus!)) 20:22 Theo: Because we *need* the sun. As in... the Earth needs it. 20:22 Sofia: But you could do it. 20:22 Theo: .. probably. 20:24 Do what? 20:27 Sofia's voice drop conspiratorially. "Get rid of the sun." 20:28 ... I don't think that would be a good idea. 20:32 Sofia: Now you sound like him. 20:33 To be fair, I *am* in his head rather often. 20:34 Sofia screws her pretty face up into an expression of intense concentration, trying to picture what that would look like. 20:37 Not literally. 20:41 Sofia: Shhhhh. I'm trying to figure it out. 20:44 * Joe smiles at her. And Theo, too! 21:00 * Disconnected 21:00 * Attempting to rejoin channel #TheoJoJo 21:00 * Rejoined channel #TheoJoJo 21:12 (Sorry, sorry, had to clean up after kitty.) Theo: How are you settling in? 21:13 Quite well! I am learning to find my way around the caves well enough, I think. 21:24 Sofia: I got lost last night and kept walking into Miss Sally's room. 21:26 Oh? What did she say? 21:31 Sofia: Sofia: ... "are you lost?" "Oh, its you again." "please leave." "Go away." 21:32 Where did you sleep? 21:33 Sofia: IN the hallway. 21:34 Sofia: It was very comfortable. 21:35 Oh dear. Well, I shall have to put you to bed tonight, then. 21:36 Sofia: I have no sense of direction. 21:37 I have! And of course I am quite happy to assist. 21:39 Francisco: I've already memorized the layout of the caves. 21:41 I'm sure Francisco would help as well! 22:49 Francisco: I was made to hold information! I have many maps. 22:55 Of what? 23:19 Francisco: Several tombs. Several dungeons. A sunken temple that lies at the bottom of the Mediterranean. 23:23 Really? What's in the temple? 23:30 Magical artifacts of unfathomable power? Treasure? 23:44 Francisco: I don' know! I was just shown a map. I can recall everything ever shown me that's been written down. 23:46 ... I think we must consider an expedition at some point. 23:59 FRancisco: I like those! 23:59 I *do* know someone who could use some treasure. Session Ident: #TheoJoJo 00:00 Francisco: Who? 00:01 The young man who attempted to steal you. 00:03 Francisco: He tried to steal me. I am not inclined to give him treasure! 00:03 Oh my no. We shall certainly not *give* it. 00:04 He could carry my luggage. 00:18 Have no fear, I *would* make him work for it. 00:19 Theo: I should hope you haven't got with the outlaw lifestyle already. 00:19 It would be quite a good deed to give a strapping young lad a job. 00:21 Francisco: He stole me because he didn't want to do the job he had been given already. 00:21 Indeed. I feel he needs to be taught a lesson about easy money, don't you?